2014 Equestria Hurricane Season (Rara and NDB)
Starting soon! ONLY NOT DAVID BROWN AND RARA CAN EDIT THIS!!! Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2014 till:01/10/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/03/2014 till:06/04/2014 color:C5 text:"Applejack" from:18/03/2014 till:30/03/2014 color:C4 text:"Fluttershy" from:05/04/2014 till:13/04/2014 color:C3 text:"Pinkie Pie" from:19/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 color:C4 text:"Rainbow Dash" from:27/04/2014 till:07/05/2014 color:C1 text:"Rarity" from:28/04/2014 till:08/05/2014 color:C4 text:"Twilight Sparkle" from:02/05/2014 till:05/05/2014 color:TS text:"Apple Bloom" barset:break from:17/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 color:C5 text:"Scootaloo" from:27/05/2014 till:13/06/2014 color:C5 text:"Sweetie Belle" from:31/05/2014 till:16/06/2014 color:C4 text:"Celestia" from:04/06/2014 till:08/06/2014 color:C3 text:"Cadance" from:05/06/2014 till:30/06/2014 color:C5 text:"Luna" from:10/06/2014 till:17/06/2014 color:C3 text:"Shining Armor" from:18/06/2014 till:30/06/2014 color:C4 text:"Chrysalis" barset:break from:24/06/2014 till:10/07/2014 color:C5 text:"Spitfire" from:30/06/2014 till:09/07/2014 color:C4 text:"Flash Sentry" from:04/07/2014 till:02/08/2014 color:C5 text:"Soarin'" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2014 till:01/04/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Hurricane Applejack ---- "We're gonna die!" -Pinkie Pie ---- A tropical wave became a tropical depression on March 9 about 2000 miles east of Equestria. Favorable conditions caused the storm to become Hurricane Applejack within hours. Applejack moved nearly 30 mph west, toward Equestria. About 2 days later, it became a major hurricane and sunk a ship that many royal guards were in. Three died from drowning. On March 15, Applejack became a category 5 hurricane with 170 mph winds and was large enough to start to effect Equestria when the eye was still 1200 miles away from the shore of Balitmare. Hurricane force winds came to the east coast of Equestria on March 22, and the current winds were 200 miles per hour, after reaching maximum intensity of 215 mph. On March 24, Applejack made landfall about 10 miles north of Filly Delphia with 130 mph winds. 47 ponies died due to flooding and debris flying. The crystal mountains made Applejack weaken to a category 2 hurricane in a matter of hours, reducing the number of deaths in Canterlot and the Crystal Empire to about 10 ponies. Applejack dissipated over the Unicorn Range on April 6. Applejack killed a total of 59 people and caused $3.6 Billion USD in damage. Hurricane Fluttershy On March 16 a tropical wave spawned due to favorable conditions about 1200 miles east of Equestia. The low pressure system became a tropical depression on March 18, with 999 mbar already. The EHC (Equestrian Hurricane Center) expected this depression to definitely be Major Hurricane Fluttershy. About 3 hours later, Tropical Depression 2 became Tropical Storm Fluttershy, expected to already be Hurricane Fluttershy by 6:00 EDT (Equestrian Daylight Time) on March 19. However, Fluttershy did not become a hurricane until early the 20th. When the storm had 80 mph winds and 983 mbar, early hurricane watches were set up on the coast of the north and east coasts of Equestria. Fluttershy moved at only about 3 miles an hour, which Princess Celestia described as "Increasing the suspension." It reached peak intensity on March 24 as a category four hurricane with 145 mph winds and 941 mbar. Fluttershy was very small, so the storm's center only 500 miles away from shore did not affect the Equestria at all yet. On March 25, the storm became almost stationary, and EHC discovered that Fluttershy took a turn northeast. The storm started moving around 8 mph on March 27, gradually weakening, now as a category 2 hurricane. However, the storm grew about 75% larger in the process of weakening, so many parts of eastern Equestria were affected by tropical storm force winds. Fluttershy made landfall on March 29 as a category 1 hurricane with 85 mph winds in Manehattan. Fluttershy weakened extremely fast and dissipated on March 30. It caused about $400 million USD in damage and killed 6 people. Hurricane Pinkie Pie A low pressure system associated with organized thunderstorms moved about 400 miles south of Equestria. On April 5, the system became tropical depression three. The storm was able to become a tropical storm later the same day, but weakened back to tropical depression status mid-day April 6. It became a tropical storm again on April 7 and became a hurricane at 14:00 April 7 (EQDT). The location was about 600 miles SSW of Equestria, canceling any watches. Pinkie Pie reached a peak of 120 mph winds on April 9, and quickly weakened to a category 2 hurricane, only about 6 hours later. Gradually, the storm weakened for 3 days, and Pinkie Pie became a post-tropical cyclone on April 13. It caused no damage or deaths. Hurricane Rainbow Dash Hurricane Rarity Hurricane Twilight Sparkle Tropical Storm Apple Bloom Hurricane Scootaloo Hurricane Sweetie Belle Hurricane Celestia Hurricane Cadance Hurricane Luna Hurricane Shining Armor Hurricane Chrysalis Hurricane Spitfire Hurricane Flash Sentry Hurricane Soarin Storm Names Category:Fictional basins Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Strong Storms Category:Destructive storms